You Said, I Was Weak
by ICEsher
Summary: It's the cliche. Lucy gets replaced by Lisanna and leaves the Guild, in order to become stronger. At that period of time, she meets a kind person who will like to help her with getting stronger. She returns to guild and surprises everyone. Soon, she has found out the reason she was kicked out for. It was more than just Lisanna's return. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. T language.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lucy's POV

There was always this one girl that Natsu had cared about. Her name was Lisanna. Unfortunately, she passed away a long time ago, during a mission with her brother and sister. Macao said, he has never seen Natsu being anywhere near as miserable when the accident happened, but eventually, he got better when I was introduced to the guild. I've been wondering what that meant the whole time. Until the day she returned, I was still lost in the fog.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Lucy's POV_

"Ughhh…" I moaned, rather frustrated. Holding a cup of milkshake in one hand and my chin sitting on the other. I was incredibly bored and tired as we just returned from a mission. It didn't go AS planned, since Lisanna tagged along. I didn't mean to say anything about Lisanna being weak because, trust me, she's not. I don't know if jealousy was the right word to describe it, but I felt kind of left out when they all went to take care of Lisanna after the battle. My left arm was fractured, but I guess Lisanna's bruises were more important. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this and I couldn't bare the thoughts of hating Lisanna so I didn't tell anyone.

_Normal POV_

"Lu chan? You okay?" a certain blunette asked, as she closed her book and placed it firmly on the table.

"Y-yeah…" she stammered. It wasn't easy talking to Levy with Black Steel Gajeel lurking around. Although he wasn't paying attention to their conversation, but it still disturbed Lucy as he was crunching on an iron bowl.

"If it's rent again, we can go on a mission together!" Levy offered, smiling. Just as Lucy began to nod and agree, Gajeel butted in, still chewing,

"I'LL GO TOO!"

Lucy sighed and denied Levy's offer. She wasn't going anywhere with Gajeel, even if it's with her best friend. Levy returned an apologizing laugh as she shrugged and returned to her book.

Emptying her milkshake, Lucy pushed back her chair and stood up.

"Levy, I'm going home for a bit of rest. See you later!" she said as she made her way to the door. Levy waved and continued with her reading. Suddenly, the huge wooden panels vibrated and the entrance of the guild, stood there, broad with sun light beaming through. It was the usual entrance of Team Natsu, when they have completed a mission. Only this time, in the place of Lucy, stood Lisanna.

"YO LUCY!" Cheered Natsu as he stomped into the guild with the rest of the team walking behind.

"HIYA!" Lucy exclaimed. She was extremely happy about Natsu's return, since she was about to stress about her rent again.

"Natsu, can I go on a mission with you again?" she asked, dragging Natsu to the mission board.

"Wh…what? But Luce! We just did one together!" Natsu protested as he yawned slightly.

"I know, I know! It's for my rent this time! Please?" Lucy said with her puppy dog eyes turned to full force. Natsu was beat. Just as he began to accept, he realized Erza's cold stare burning into his back, then he remember something. Something important.

"Sorry Luce. I can't, in fact, next time if it's about rent again. We can't help you." He replied. His words strong and said firmly without hesitation. His bangs covered his face, giving off the dark and dangerous aura. Lucy knew it was the best not to argue with him now.

"N-Natsu…doesn't that mean…" She drifted off, not even bearing the thought of 'it'. _No, not yet, I wouldn't give up yet! _Lucy thought. Then, she quickly turned around to ask the rest of the team.

"Gray?" She asked, with slight hesitation in her voice. Gray shook his head.

"Erza?" She questioned, stuttering with fear.

"I'm sorry Lucy."

"H…happy?" She lost her voice.

"S-sorry Lushiii."

She couldn't believe what she just saw. Her team members activated Fairy Tail's 36th rule.

**'When a mage's whole team deny to go on a mission with him/her, it will mean s/he is kicked out of the team.'**

"Wh…y?" She questioned, with a soft voice as her knees plopped onto the ground. Levy and Wendy watched in horror, but they couldn't help. They know better.

"You see…ah…Lucy…you are um…like, you know…I can't explain but…um…" Erza danced around, trying to find the right word to say. Gray and Happy helped. Then, Natsu turned around. Dark aura, still around him.

"Lucy. You. Are. Too. Weak." His voice showed no hesitation.

"Wh…at?" She continued to question. But she heard, she heard what he said. She didn't want to believe it at all.

"I said. You're too weak to be on our team. We're replacing you. With Lisanna." He continued to torment Lucy's innocent heart.

"Lie…l-liar…no..way…" She trembled, hugging her knees. Tears dripped down her chocolate brown eyes. Never had she thought, this day will come.

"NATSU! YOU BIG FAT IDIOT! LIAR! IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS WEAK, YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME WHEN I FIRST JOINED THE TEAM!" She screamed. Tears falling uncontrollably. She lifted herself from the floor and wobbled, as she tried to wipe away her tears. They just kept coming. Team Natsu didn't move, they had their back against Lucy. She knew she had to run away, or else she'll breakdown.

"I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! EVER!" She cried as she sped towards the door.


	3. Chapter 2

_Levy's POV_

It…it was all my fault. When I saw Lucy cry, why didn't I help her? I…I was regretting every second. Even though I knew I didn't have the right to cry, I still did. Beginning with silent tears, then soon enough, advancing into fountains of sadness.

"Oi shrimp, stop crying." I could hear Gajeel in the background. I couldn't stop.

"It wasn't your fault." He continued as he draped an arm around my shoulders. It surprised me, but it quickly faded when I returned to sobbing. Gajeel sighed, then he did something I could've never imagined in a thousand years. He stood up. But with ME in his arms, still a sobbing wet mess.

"GAJEEL! PUT ME DOWN!" I cried, embarrassed.

"Uh…I thought this would make you feel better…" He replied, blushing slightly with the most idiotic answer ever. I can't believe I actually fell for such a dummy.

I looked at his face and smiled. Sometimes, I even wished he could like me back! Relaxing a little, I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep.

Natsu's POV

We've done it.

"Master. Are you happy now?" I questioned. I expected a yes. Or at least a maybe, but he stayed silent.

"OI! SPEAK UP! YOU OLD GEEZER! WHY DID YOU MAKE US KICK LUCY OUT?!" I've had enough. It wasn't right! Lucy doesn't deserve to be treated that way. She's a nakama, a family. All I remember was Lucy's last words. _"I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! EVER!" _

I have once sworn that I will never let her tears fall again. But I have broken the promise and hurt her terribly. I know that. I lit my fists on fire and waved it towards that old geezer. Erza stops me, but I struggle out of her grasp. Then he spoke.

Lucy's POV

They said it? My group, I loved them so so much. They were more than just family! But Natsu…out of all people suggested the idea of replacement. I think I understood why. It's because of Lisanna right? It's all because of her return! They have probably discovered that Celestial Magic was nothing compared to Lisanna's take over and to think that she wears such seducing clothing! I was sure it was pure jealousy that hit me, squishing the tears that I dreaded so much to come pouring out, like that. There was only one thing that I could do. I have to prove that I was worthy to be back in their team.

**Sometimes, hate or jealousy forces the weakness of one's heart into the corner. **

**Yo guys! Sorry for the short chapter! I just returned from Summer Holiday and realized that I stopped updating... I'LL GET BACK ON TRACK, RIGHT AWAY!**


	4. Chapter 3

Normal POV

"Master, I don't understand why they haven't told me about the fact that I was weak, from the very beginning." Lucy started, she closed her eyes as she talked, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"In this case, I will leave the guild in order to become stronger." She stated with her hands clenched into fists.

"Master?" Makarov turned around with snot and tears dripping down his cheeks. Lucy's heart softened, and began to have second thoughts on her idea of leaving. But she knew she couldn't possibly turn back, at a moment as important as this.

"W-wish…granted" Makarov managed a mumble, as Lucy's light pink guild mark grew fainter and fainter, until it finally disappeared.

"I love Fairy Tail," she smiled as bright tears stained her beautiful face, "goodbye!" she whispered and turned her body out the door.

As she stepped out of the embracing building of Fairy Tail, she ran all the way back to her apartment and cried herself to sleep, on her soft and comfortable bed that smells faintly like Natsu.

"Oujo sama, time to wake up."

"Hmmmmm…hah…" Lucy sat up and yawned, smoothening her wrinkled mocha green tank top. Then adjusted her bra strap till it dug into her skin. Waking up nice and fresh, she grinned. But that smile slowly drifted away. She rubbed her temples and leapt off her bed.

"Virgo! Help me pack please! We're leaving today." She demanded while she pulled up her dusty brown boots.

*Scene Change- FT Guild*

"Natsu."

"…"

"NATSU!"

"What."

"Lucy…she…should we accompany her?"

"No." he replied. Yesterday, master has explained all there is for Natsu to know. He has decided to cut all ties with Lucy, until she understood the situation.

The guild shared worried glances towards Natsu. He might have noticed, but even though he strongly disagreed in following Lucy he was the only one that sulked the most. Watching her childhood best friend behaving like this, Lisanna's temper popped.

"JUST BECAUSE SHE LEFT, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU COULD SULK ALL DAY AND BE USELESS! WASN'T IT YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE WHO BROUGHT UP SUCH A HORRIBLE REASON THAT CAUSED LUCY'S DEPARTURE?" She stomped her foot hard and screamed at Natsu. Even though Master has already explained to them, why Lucy HAD to leave, Natsu's "reason" was not appropriate in her innocent and kind mind.

"WEAK? JUST WHO IS WEAK? At times you could even be weak Natsu! That was no way to talk to Lucy! She's not weak at all!" She continued, this time with Wendy and Levy joining in.

*Scene Change- Master's Office*

"Do you guys understand? That's our plan." A petite body covered by shadows whispered.

"Yes Master." A certain red head bowed with respect.

"So we basically kidnap her?" Laxus questioned, with interest burning inside his eyes. Master nodded.

"But we wait until "that" is over." Mirajane stated, with absolutely no doubt in her voice.

"Tch…good plan, but what if she gets so strong even we can't handle her?" Seated at the corner a criminal disguised by Mystogan's costume snickered.

"Ha! That's doubted" Evergreen, Bixslow and Freed responded at once bumping their fists against each others.

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry. I usually have chapters stored so I can update on time, but apparently, I'm pretty behind. :P I have soooo much to do and I really really want to always update regularly, but I can't. So guys….PLEASE BARE WITH ME! (Of course…I'll still update, just a bit slower.) **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Uwahhh! Virgo! Where should we go? Magnolia is huuuuuugggeee!" Lucy switched on her bright smile as she strolled into the train with Virgo tracing behind, Lucy's luggage in her hand.

"Hime sama, I suggest the town with the famous hot things, especially the spa, Hotto Town." Virgo replied with her usual tone.

"UWAHHHH! LETS GO THERE! Its hot things isn't it? I love hot things!" Lucy exclaimed dancing around happily. But, its really Natsu who taught her into loving hot and burning items or places. That thought flew across her mind in seconds, and her body jerked stop. She panicked, then lowered her head and stomped foreword, desperately trying to fight back her tears.

"C'mon Virgo…the train…its leaving soon." Lucy wriggled into a smile as she staggered into the train. Virgo followed awkwardly behind.

The long hours on the train passed when Virgo went back into the spiritual world, and when Lucy fell asleep.

"Hey…wake up! This is the last stop, Hotto Town miss!" A soft voice sounded besides her ears that reminded her of mirajane's soothing and warm voice.

"Mmmmhhh?" Lucy whined sleepiness still drifting around her.

"C'mon! We're leaving!" The voice cheered. Lucy's eyes fluttered open, in front stood a girl with long black hair and small dark brown eyes. She was smiling with kindness and fun. She dragged Lucy up with one hand and carried all Lucy's luggage in the other.

"Ah!" Lucy gasped in surprise at the mysterious girl.

"You're a new one right? Lets go to my house!" The girl grinned as a beautiful place revealed itself in front of Lucy. The place was decorated with old fashioned bath houses and hot pot stores. Everything seemed hot and steaming but there were trees with huge blue flowers sprouting from it, spraying frosty mist. It cooled Lucy's burning body, almost immediately.

"You see. This place is all hot and stuff. But the famous mages here are all ice mages. Our town's the great ice demon slayer's birth place." The girl stopped and smiled proudly.

"Oh! And by the way, I'm Magi! You?" The girl…Magi said.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy decided Magi was a good girl and wanted all her heart to be friends with her.

"Soooo, what's your magic?" Magi asked, her eyes glittering.

"It's Cele…" Lucy started with proud and confidence in her voice,

_Lucy. You. Are. Too. Weak._

That cold voice almost seemed to haunt her. She was her most important person, like her family. Her whole team was. Her closest siblings and friends. But they were cruel her, they killed her pride.

"Celestial Magic…" Lucy whimpered, dropping down her head. She waited for Magi's tease, and was ready to hold up her tears.

"Eh…? What's that? I'm sorry…in this village people only teach the elements magic. Like ice, fire, water, lighting, wind et cetera. I have never heard of a magic called celestial magic…" Magi blinked her huge eyes and explained excited.

"You…you want to see it?" Lucy questioned, her confidence rising a little. Magi smiled, encouraging Lucy to continue.

"Open gate of the Lion! Loke!"

"At your humble service, Lucy sama." Loke appeared out of thin air, smiled as he hugged lucy from behind.

"WOW!" Exclaimed Magi,

"THAT'S SOOOOO AMAZING! AMAZING! I LOVE IT!"

"You…you do?" Lucy questioned as Loke lit up his fist with the glamorous light.

"So…do you think he is weak?"

"I haven't really seen him fight. But I bet he is strong. Although I don't know what type of relationship you guys have, you have to trust him okay? He is your magic. Trust yourself." Magi replied, determined and convincing. But something in Magi's eyes wavered. _Like a stream of sadness _Lucy thought.

"Anyways! What's with this talk? I still have to be a tour guide!" Popping the balloon of awkwardness and resuming the fun.

"Come with me! Our first stop is the famous hot tub!" Magi grabbed Lucy's hand and together they ran. Laughter exploded from Lucy's mouth, and she felt so light, so free and happy again. For what felt like years to her.

**Sorry about the quality mina...school's been a bit busy these days. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Makarov… Charles says the time is near." A spirit with blonde wavy hair and a bright white dress chanted.

"How long?" Makarov questioned. He was tired. So tired. He almost wanted to ditch his job and just rest. But he couldn't. What that cat said he could never forget, and it will always haunt him until that day pass. _The day when Lucy returns._ Indeed she returns, but unwanted.

"I know you want to rest. Just stay awake for a little bit more please. The guild needs you. Look at everyone now!" The spirit's gentle voice echoed.

"Mavis…you know I-" Makarov began to argue. The amount of fatigue almost consuming him.

"Hush, just do as I say." Mavis disguised her impatience and replied coldly. Then secretly she showered some of her spiritual light over him.

"Now go out there and tell them our plan." She beamed, proud and confidence. With Mavis's curing spiritual light showered upon him, Makarov's fatigue drifted away, and now he marched towards the rest of the guild in pride.

_"Alright Kiddos! Listen up! Here's our plan for the Lu.." _Mavis closed her eyes and the distance sound of Makarov's voice neared. Exhaling, then opening her eyes, Makarov's voice could no longer be heard from this distance. According to Mavis's plans, things are going just the way they are supposed to. But something didn't seem quite right…only if she could figure out what.

_*scene change- Hot tub*_

Normal Pov

"Uwahhh! This is soooo relaxing!" Lucy cooed as she sank into the shallow water of the hot tub.

"Mhmm! I told you, you won't be disappointed!" Magi laughed and stretched her slender figure.

"Well, hot things are generally awesome!" Lucy replied, but realizing the mistake again. _I'll just have to bare with it,_ she thought. Then both sides quieted down and enjoyed the remaining few minutes in the hot tub. Lucy closed her eyes and plopped underwater. The water pressure tugged gently at her hair, making them float around. The last time she felt this type of water was back at an amusement park. The night when her nakamas and her relaxed in the outdoor hot springs.

Memories of the past began to flood back. Everything. The goods, the bads, the upsetting and beautiful memories struck Lucy's brain all at once, making her shudder in pain. The memories were moving closer and closer to when Team Natsu kicked her out. She wanted them to stop…no, they needed to stop coming back! It hurts, it hurts so bad. Her lungs burnt, and her body felt weak.

**_"Lucy!"_**

**_"Lucy get out now!"_**

She heard someone calling her name. _Mirajane!, _she thought. Then came the darkness.

Lucy's POV

"Hmmm…w-where am I…?" I questioned. I remembered the sudden flash back of memories. That was horrifying. Sure I wanted to keep the good memories, but it felt like…it felt like I was near death. The more my lungs screamed for air, the stranger the memories get. Actually… I'd say they turned to the foreseeing of the future after awhile. I saw buildings crashing down and people screaming in fear. There was a girl there that caught my eye. She was wearing a light blue silhouette with a matching skirt. She stood bare foot. But she wasn't in pain, not like the others. That's how she was different. She had a light smirk on her face, seemed murderous…but also shown sadness-

"LUCY! THANK GOD YOU'RE AWAKE!" I turned around and saw Magi crashing through the doors.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You were drowning! In a hot tub! Somehow you were refusing to come up!"

"Well that's one strange event." I laughed. I didn't want Magi to get worried.

"Let's call it a day then!" I leapt out of bed, stumbled a few steps and stood up again.

"You..you sure you're okay?" Magi questioned. She seemed uncertain, but soon relieved as I nodded.

"Well…let's go to my house now!" She beamed. Magi's such a cheerful and happy girl.

**Heyyy! I wanted to hurry the updates a bit :D I hope you guys enjoyed this update...I did have a writers block for a day :| Oh and by the way, one cool fact (not sure if it's true tho): Before a human die, they have a memory flashback for 7seconds (or minutes) of all the things that have happened in his or hers life.  
Enjoy :P**


End file.
